<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Don't Knock at My Door by Zaryav</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239483">Love Don't Knock at My Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaryav/pseuds/Zaryav'>Zaryav</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Awesome Carol Danvers, Carol Danvers &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Declarations Of Love, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker and Wade Wilson First Meet, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Young Tony Stark, young Steve rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaryav/pseuds/Zaryav</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve falls in love with the boy who runs the fast food restaurant where he can only pay for the children's menu, however this boy has a son and everyone tries to get Steve away from Tony and Peter.</p><p>"Were you a precocious child?"</p><p>"I was a precociously gay boy. And you?"</p><p>Tony doesn't turn around until he puts the shovel with which he moves the nuggets on a plate and says relaxedly: "Precociously gay, yes."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers &amp; Tony Stark &amp; Steve Rogers, Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I know a lot about biology, I can take care of a child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/677695">Love don't knock at my door</a> by Zaryav.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to make it clear that even though I did consider making a sad ending, I don't like the Angst thing, so this is more a bunch of words ending with Steve and Tony together making a home with Peter, adding that it'll be something short of about five or six chapters and with things quite convenient for the plot.</p><p>I realize it's a Young Tony x Young Steve. Yes, a couple of young people in love because I think I needed it, I don't know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I know enough about biology</p><p>To know that love is not some mystery <br/>It's chemicals It's only chemicals<br/>Maybe you're funny<br/>And maybe you're smart Maybe your whole exceeds the sum of your parts <br/>Maybe your eyes, they're gonna break my heart</p><p>
  <strong>Love don't knock at my door, Brie Larson.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The day starts with a horrible two-hour literature class with the teacher who takes the longest time to finish a sentence, and then he runs off to get to this silly bird class.</p><p>Birds that he doesn't care about because he doesn't even study something related to birds anyway.</p><p>And when his school day ends, he goes out to eat with James at a nearby restaurant that he had never seen, or in fact, it was just one of those many that he ignored because they are part of those luxuries that couldn't be paid with five dollars for the weekly expense that a college student like him had to live with.</p><p>And it's not like it takes a lot to get past the place, it's not what people would describe as a big deal, it's just a family-run fast food restaurant with many tables and a huge menu that seems to cause at least a degree of diabetes. He has seven dollars because he didn't order material for the classes this week and he smiles with satisfaction because today he can afford to have a decent meal on the table.</p><p>Or well, a sandwich and a juice for children (because it costs two dollars less than an adult drink.)</p><p>"Don't pay too much attention to me, but you seem like a fucking tight-fisted buying the children's menu."</p><p>"Fucking is a bad word." A squeaky little voice behind them intervenes in their conversation. Both boys turn to the owner and aren't surprised when they see a kid no more than six years old. "My dad says it's a bad word," he repeats. And Steve blushes so much with embarrassment that he's about to apologize on his knees for not having proper language. Until a young man shows up and walks over to wipe the boy's face.</p><p>The guy approaches them, carrying a face of few friends that would manage to drive away their hunger, but he's also incredibly handsome and yes, he has the most beautiful eyelashes Steve has ever seen.</p><p>"Are you ready to order?" He may have sounded nice, however he didn't. And Steve doubts that he even considered trying.</p><p>"A California burger and a Seven Up." James nods, stretching the menu towards the man.</p><p>So the guy's heading towards him now and Steve crouches in embarrassment in his chair because this boy is handsome as an angel, and he cursed in front of this kid and he'll surely think that Steve's a stingy or a jerk.</p><p>Maybe both.</p><p>"A sandwich and a ... children's juice, please." Steve has to look away so he doesn't end up blushing more and just hides behind the menu.</p><p>"Okay, wait a second."</p><p>By the time the guy is gone, Steve lets out a deep sigh of relief with all the air he's been holding in his lungs and James scoffs at his face so he just shakes his head and ignores the jerk he has. by best friend.</p><p>"It's Anthony Stark," he says, as if it's obvious and Steve already has to know. "Has a son."</p><p>"Oh," Steve says, finding nothing better to answer. Bites his lip. "And the mother?"</p><p>James shrugs his shoulders and denies: "Nobody knows, maybe the bastard made her run away. I wouldn't be surprised, nowadays there are every idiot."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm just seeing one."</p><p>Rogers watches where Anthony went a while ago and sees the boy staring at him. His gaze is curious and stern, you can almost bet he got it from his father. If it really is and is not another James invention; which is what he usually does when Steve is interested in someone.</p><p>"Steve, he's looking at you."</p><p>"Really!?"</p><p>James laughs out loud and denies whispering something that sounds like an insult. Steve kicks him under the table.</p><p>"Do you know if he ... is dating someone?"</p><p>Barnes laughs in his face again, denying: "He has a son, Steve, don't even think about it."</p><p>"I asked you if he's dating someone, not if he has a child."</p><p>"Well no, not that I know of." James falls back on the back, crossing his arms. "Who in their right mind would date a man who has a child? That equals no sex hard for the rest of your life."</p><p>"Your order." Anthony appears out of nowhere causing a fright from both boys. He's more serious than before and just after serving them their order, he takes the child to another table. Steve is afraid that he has heard them talking all that stupid things, so now his appetite is far away and he can't find anything better to do, except cursing himself for shitting.</p><p>They finish their meal in silence and James leaves a large tip nickname of five dollars plus the money for the food before leaving. Steve is torn between doing the same thing or not, but he only has three dollars left for tomorrow's lunch and decides he doesn't want to look cheap and leaves a dollar.</p><p>They leave the place, but Steve can't help but think about Anthony Stark and how stupid it was to talk about him like they were gossips with no life of their own.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the last minute he has a biology class and leaves early so nothing can make him happier on a Friday. Except that he only has two dollars to eat and that the dining room is packed with food that goes over six dollars.</p><p>He leaves the university resigned to go to his apartment, but stops by yesterday's fast food restaurant and decides that it would not be wrong to go and apologize to Anhtony for the string of nonsense they said about him.</p><p>He enters the place and the first thing he sees is the child sitting at a secluded table. He doesn't see Anthony anywhere and there are only a couple of people, he walks to a table near the boy and sits down.</p><p>Steve taps his fingers on the table as he is scrutinized by the little kid's gaze.</p><p>"Peter, help your dad with the extra trays."</p><p>"Yeah, mom." Peter gets out of his seat hastily, dropping the crayons from the table on the way. "Whoops!"</p><p>"Leave it, sweetie, I'll pick it up." The girl runs her hand over the boy's head when he runs to his side and bends down to lift the pair of crayons from the floor. When she finishes she leaves the place.</p><p>He called her "mom "</p><p>He shouldn't, but he's disappointed. Maybe, and just maybe, Tony Stark has been on his mind because of something other than the fact that he was an idiot to him by not being discreet about an issue that did not concern him.</p><p>"Are you going to order something?"</p><p>There are pretty eyes. Maybe greens and blues or any color in general. But Anthony Stark's eyes were two weary hazelnuts under long lashes. If Steve had seen them in someone else he would have missed them, but not when they belonged to him.</p><p>"Uh, I ... yeah, uh." He takes the menu and checks it with his eyes, he's nervous and chaste of money so he goes to the children's menu section. "Does the cheese sandwich cost two dollars without the drink?"</p><p>Tony looks at him with a raised eyebrow and a smile like he's asking if he's really serious, but Steve doesn't seem to be joking so he sighs. “If you're doing this for the tip, I don't need charity. You can tell that to your friend."</p><p>Steve quickly denies and grabs his forearm to keep him from leaving. His face burning like never before. Tony frowns, puzzled by how strange the guy's and looks at him carefully, waiting for his next move.</p><p>"It's not charity, I just tipped a dollar, I swear," Steve realizes what he's saying and denies. "What I mean is that I was not being stingy not to leave a tip or to leave it, I'm just short of money and I have two dollars to eat today; and I know we were fools for talking like that and I don't think anyone wouldn't want to have sex with you... Oh, gods, no. What I mean is that I'm sorry, and I'm also sorry to be an idiot."</p><p>Steve isn't looking at him anymore because he's embarrassed and just hopes Anthony doesn't slap him on the cheek. Instead he sees him switch feet to lean on. He takes out his notepad and a pen behind his ear.</p><p>"Just the sandwich? I can get you a glass of water." Tony sees Steve hesitating and knows what he's about to ask, but he's in a hurry so he saves his words. "Carol invites, it's only one dollar fifty. But you can't tell Carol." He laughs.</p><p>Steve wants to ask who Carol is, but he's out of position so he nods his thanks before he leaves. And because Carol may be Peter's mother, and that makes her Anthony's something.</p><p>A little arm pulls at him and he looks down to meet Peter, Anthony's son.</p><p>"Did you see my mom?" His gaze is curiously similar to Tony's, it's a kind of mix between funny and tired. Steve denies.</p><p> "I haven't seen your mother, I'm sorry."</p><p>Peter cocks his head as if he doesn't understand what the guy in front of him is talking about.</p><p>Tony almost runs up to them. He has the cheese sandwich and a bottle of water. He looks scared, like he's a thief trying to take his only wealth.</p><p>"What did I tell you about disturbing customers, Peter?"</p><p>"It wasn't bothering me," he is quick to say when he sees the boy shrink into place. "He only asked if I had seen his mother."</p><p>"I didn't ask for a mother, I asked for my mother, Carol," Peter is quick to say before hiding behind Tony. "She was here when she told me to come with you."</p><p>"Carol's shift is over, Peter, now go to your place, dad is working," he says to the boy. He sets his plate and bottle in front of Steve and sighs. "I have to bring him to work because no one can take care of him, sorry."</p><p>"He didn't bother me, seriously."</p><p>Tony nods perhaps accepting that everything's fine for the moment so he whispers a thank you and goes to serve the new customers.</p><p>Steve looks down at his plate and finds a drawing of Gumball and crayons accompanied by a note: "It came with the menu."</p><p>He bites down on his lower lip trying to hold back a smile. He finishes his meal and leaves behind the colored drawing and a "Thank you Carol, I won't say anything."</p><p>As he walks back feels like he's going through the roof and he can't wait for tomorrow to get back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's Saturday, he doesn't have school and his roommates aren't there. He takes some of the money he was saving to go to the summer fair and runs to the restaurant.</p><p>But it's completely packed to the brim, he doesn't see Carol or anyone else in the local uniform so he assumes Anthony's alone. He looks tired and desperate, almost on the verge of crying, but he continues from side to side with plates and trays. Steve walks in and Tony barely looks at him. He walks to an empty table in the center, Anthony walks up to him to take his order.</p><p>"Children's menu?" He seems to be joking with his tone, but his expression says otherwise.</p><p>"Something wrong?"</p><p>Tony denies. "Peter has a temperature, he got sick and the place is full. Carol has classes today and my boss hasn't arrived."</p><p>He doesn't know why he has confessed all this to a person he don't even know, but he does.</p><p>"I can take him to the doctor," he says. Tony widens his eyes and denies. Obviously he's not going to entrust his son to a stranger. "I can leave you my number and my identification." He takes out his wallet quickly, holding out the card.</p><p>Tony seems to think so, but they are 'his son' and a complete stranger together so he's not even considering considering it. “I don't know you."</p><p>"I just want to help... please." Tony has three jobs. Or he had because he was fired, but he got extra time for today and can't just leave because Peter got sick just that day. But he cannot lose this because that would be leaving them without eating. He doesn't know the guy in front of him. He feels a plastic in his hand, he looks down, ignoring that he had been in a trance for a while. "My name is Steve Rogers, I can give you my address and the name of my school or my parents."</p><p>Anthony denies, finally tearing up. Spends a while and then nod giving up. "I'll call Peter all the time, he has a chip on his head and if you make a single move I'll call the police, but the one who will kill you will be me, okay?" Steve nods feeling a little intimidated. Stark calls Peter who comes from the kitchen with a piece of cloth on his forehead. There are new people coming so he crouches quickly to their height. "Steve will take you to the doctor, I need you to behave and be a good boy, okay? No secrets."</p><p>Peter nods somewhat sleepily, he seems not to be very conscious. Tony stands up and hands Steve all the money in his wallet. "Please take care of it. He's kind of shy so he's likely to cry, hold his hand and uh ... thank you."</p><p>"Is nothing..."</p><p>Tony smiles at him and his heart skips a beat. But this isn't the time to get carried away by his teenage love impulses so he runs off with Peter in his arms and the promise to call at all times, and especially if something happens.</p><p> </p><p><br/>They don't take long to attend to them and the doctor prescribes few medications recommending that in the process improve their diet and add vitamins to their day to day. When they leave, Peter is already better, continues in silence walking with long strides trying to calibrate his rhythm with Steve's.</p><p>"Does Carol help Tony take care of you?"</p><p>Peter raises his head and denies. "Carol no longer helps my dad Tony because he is going to marry Rodhey, and she has to go to college."</p><p>Steve smiles inwardly dismissing the possibility of "something between Anthony and Carol." "Is it just you and your dad?"</p><p>"And also Gumball."</p><p>"Do you like Gumball?" Peter nods frantically and begins to clap as in the intro of the program. "I like it too; my favorite character is Nicole. What's yours?"</p><p>"Larry!" He says without thinking a lot. "Larry is like my daddy."</p><p>When they get on the bus Peter falls asleep leaning on his shoulder, and he neither quickly nor early imitates him. He admits that running carrying a five-year-old is not exactly easy or something that is in his routine to be used to.</p><p>And the thought of Tony Stark being "too young to be a father" cannot be dismissed.</p><p>When they arrive at Anthony's work, Peter runs up to him with more encouragement than before. But Tony doesn't look happy, quite the opposite, he dedicates a deep look that puts the daggers in his throat. "You did not answer my calls." The tone comes out severe, it must not be something common because Peter looks at him surprised. "I thinked that I was to call the police."</p><p>"Sorry, we fell asleep."</p><p>"Yes, Dad," Peter nods and his father seems to relax his frown, but doesn't let his guard down.</p><p>"Something went wrong?" Steve denies and hands him a bag of medicines. "Steve, how much did this cost?" The voice seems to tremble with fear of not being able to cover the expenses for the week.</p><p>"Was nothing; I went to a special hospital, they usually give away medicines even though they have excellent service. It's kind of like a government aid or something."</p><p>Tony's eyes scrutinize him for an iota of lies, but the guy in front of him seems quite convinced that some moron is giving away medicine just because his heart has been tempted. Steve is an idiot.</p><p>He smiles at him and thanks him for taking Peter even when he didn't have to, and also apologizes for being a bit stupid, but Steve says he understands.</p><p>"Uh, I have to close here," Tony says, passing a hand behind the back of his neck. "I have to go to my other job."</p><p>"No daddy! I don't want to be left alone." Steve keeps looking and is ready to speak when Tony is already scolding Peter with his eyes.</p><p>"Are you going to leave it with someone?" He asks finally cheering up.</p><p>"I don't think so, Carol is covering her week hours at school." He runs his fingers across the bridge of his nose in frustration. "She has been helping me in the afternoons and she missed some classes."</p><p>"I can take care of him!" Tony laughs, she does it as if making fun of her innocence.</p><p>"Yes, of course, I will not leave you my son."</p><p>"I think I'm not so bad, and Peter is a very calm kid ..."</p><p>Tony is struggling almost determined to say no, but Peter is sick, and Steve doesn't seem like a bad choice. "I get home from work at eight thirty." He tries to lower his spirits, but doesn't get a bad response.</p><p>"That's fine with me."</p><p>"Yes!" Peter exclaims raising his arms and running to the kitchen to bring his backpack all under the gaze of the two adults. "We can see Gumball, Larry and Nicole."</p><p>"I don't understand why you're doing this." He's crossing her arms. Steve is taller, probably beefier, but he can't help but get nervous. "I don't need people's pity, and I hope you don't do this for an affair with me."</p><p>The colors go to his head and he flatly denies repeatedly, he could almost say that his head narrowly missed. "No, I do it because I feel sorry for you, and I don't want an affair with you."</p><p>Tony nods, and he realizes how bad it sounded and decides that the best thing to do is fix it, or at least try not to screw it up anymore.</p><p>"I'm trying to say that I'm not one of those who go through life trying to look good with pity and charity. And I'm definitely not the kind of person who's interested in someone for a fling for a while. I like serious things. Not that I want something serious with you- well, unless you want to...unless not and I, uh. Sorry."</p><p>Tony starts laughing. Steve's stomach clenches and he doesn't know if they're butterflies or just because he hasn't eaten, but he looks down. "I was just kidding, Rogers. Although, well Peter adapted to you too quickly, usually he doesn't like to be around other adults very much, he's very shy. I can pay you if you help me tonight."</p><p>"Are you really going to leave me?" He's happy and amazed. "What time do I have to arrive?"</p><p>"I start at four so about three fifty is fine. I can give you ten dollars."</p><p>"You don't need to pay me, I'll do it because Peter likes Gumball and that's reason enough."</p><p>"You two are so weird ..." he smiles. "I guess I'll see you in a bit. I'm going to give you the address."</p><p>"Yes! Sure, of course, thank you!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I may not be ready to start.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Uh, well, I like to have details with the people I like."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"God, not again." Steve laments. Bring both hands to his face. "I mean people that is kind with...me? I mean, it's too early to say I like you. Even I wouldn't accept someone who claims to like me after three days." He drops into the chair. Tony smiles slightly, the blush stinging his cheeks, he places his hand on Steve's knee feeling the boy tense immediately.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Maybe your eyes,</em><br/>
<em>they're gonna break my heart.</em><br/>
<em>But don't you even think.</em><br/>
<em>I'm ever gonna start,</em><br/>
<em>getting physical,</em><br/>
<em>you maybe kissable.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Love don't knock at my door, Brie Larson</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve is in front of the door, his hands are sweaty (because that's what happens to him when he's nervous). He doesn't explain it to himself because at least forty minutes have passed since he last saw Anthony and he fears he's acting like a sixteen-year-old in love high school teenager.</p><p>Finally he stops thinking about it (he does it especially because he has been practicing phrases for when Anthony will open) and knocks on the door in front of the direction Anthony indicated, hoping he is not making a mistake.</p><p>Hears footsteps heading toward the door. Fix his clothes and adjust his posture so he doesn't look like a vague. Anthony greets him, he's standing in the doorway, he's wearing a gray suit that suits him. It's probably one of those custom made suits.</p><p>"Rogers?"</p><p>"Yes! I suit afternoons." Anthony looks at him curiously raising an eyebrow and smiling sideways.</p><p>"Did you suit afternoons or so is like you greet in the city?" He stands aside to let him pass. Steve is blushes and nervous, and God is that him when he was young? He's so cute.</p><p>"In silly land, yes." Anthony laughs, Steve is pleased with the result. "Sorry."</p><p>Peter comes running into the living room. He is wearing an orange coat and is holding a Gumball stuffed animal.</p><p>"He's obsessed with that thing, but you can switch to the channel if he decides to go play." Steve denies. Big, incredulous eyes.</p><p>"Are you kidding me? Who in their right mind wouldn't want to see The Amazing World of Gumball?"</p><p>"Oh, good. You said the complete name, another madman." Tony denies amused and takes his keys from the table by the door. "Peter can't eat anything that has nuts in it, he's allergic, he usually never finishes what he eats, so don't serve him a full plate no matter how much he tells you that he's very hungry. Don't let him turn on the air conditioning and that he don't start taking my clothes out of the closet.I'll be back as soon as possible."</p><p>"Don't worry, take your time, I can do this all day."</p><p>Tony nods and ends up giving Peter a kiss just to get out of the house and go to work at the mall, Peter is sobbing for his father. Tony reassures him by promising to come back in a while so they can play. Once he's outside Peter looks at him expectantly at what he's going to do, Steve is a bit self-conscious, but ends up offering to watch the cartoons on television, which Peter doesn't refuse. Steve is grateful for all the training days that Peggy's nieces left him as an apprenticeship.</p><p>After a while, their stomachs growl. Peter begins to laugh and he imitates him because it was funny the moment when the sound makes an appearance.</p><p>"Do you have anything I can do to make you eat?" Steve stands up looking at the boy.</p><p>"I like cereal." He nods shyly. "I love Cheerios!"</p><p>Steve walks into the kitchen to get cereal and a plate. Takes the milk out of the refrigerator. Peter complaining about it adding that he prefers cereal just because he hates it being soaked. He nods and does things as the child tells him to, and then hands it over to him and goes to the living room to finish the chapter of Clarence they are watching.</p><p>Peter looks happy, he's an adorable child with eyes as beautiful as Anthony's. Peggy's nieces are cute like any girl, but they are totally a mess. Always pulling him, painting the walls and dirtying the floors. Steve understands it because they are children and children play, but Peter is something else; he's like a small adult with the heart of a child.</p><p>The kid falls asleep as soon as he finishes his bowl of cereal. Peter lies on his lap, plays with his little hands for a few seconds before giving in to the burden of fatigue that falls on his eyelids and falls asleep soundly.</p><p>Steve takes out his cell phone, there are five messages from James asking where he is and one from Sam asking him not to mess on the floor when he comes back.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>"I'm on something important. I'm taking care of a child."</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Is that how idiots get sex? By babysitting that isn't theirs?"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>"I don't know, what do you say, asshole?"</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Steve Rogers insulting, great."</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Locks the cell phone and deny angry. Look around the room; It's a small place, there are several pictures on a shelf. All from Peter and Anthony togheter. </p><p>Withouth clue of a woman.</p><p>Anthony looking too young to be a father. Peter always being too small.</p><p>The furniture looks old, Peter's toys are arranged in a basket next to a carpet in bright colors that stand out in the gray of the place. It almost looks like there isn't a child living in this house, because Steve can remember refusing to clean his room as a child and spending his days as dirty as Peggy's nieces after a day of playing mud princesses.</p><p>The door opens suddenly, frightening her, but she relaxes when Anthony walks in and is not "a burglar breaking into the house." Instinctively he looks at his watch, barely two hours have passed.</p><p>"Isn't it too early?"</p><p>"I always go out at this time," he clarifies, closing the door behind him. Steve's confused look on him. "Yes, I lied about my departure time."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I wanted to get rid of you, but you're stubborn so I guess that wasn't effective." He points at it by biting his lower lip. Steve blushing like a fool. "I'm just kidding, but thanks for helping. Things have been a bit ... complicated lately."</p><p>"I can do this whenever you need it." Anthony denies. "Listen, I'm not doing this out of pity or charity, seriously just ... ugh."</p><p>"Don't do this just because you think it's the right thing to do."</p><p>"You need help with Peter, I'm offering you that help, why don't you let me try?"</p><p>Tony sighs. Frustration in your tone; he's tired and Steve can tell. Working in three different places is not exactly the definition of comfort and rest. He barely has enough to cover his daily expenses, he doesn't eat well and hardly ever sleeps thanks to the college assignments that keep him awake until his back hurts and the sky is no longer dark.</p><p>It would does him good to save a few dollars. And Steve doesn't dislike him.</p><p>"Peter likes you, you haven't given me any problems, and I know this is the most idiotic thing I'll ever do, but thank you, I guess I accept your help, thank you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Do you want to explain to us where you have been all day?" Sam questions as Steve walks through the door. James by his side like a viper, ready to take the first bite.</p><p>"It was an amazing day." Steve responds. Big smile and a blush on his cheeks, his stomach being a mess. "I've been helping Anthony with Peter. Peter is adorable, probably the cutest boy in the world."</p><p>James's face twists into a grimace of annoyance.</p><p>"Are you listening to yourself?" James speaks at last, Steve looks at him sternly, he is warning him to watch his words. "Steve, you don't know the guy, you don't know anything about him, and you're doing this for a stupid date. He sure did a lot of shit to the mother to leave him alone with a kid."</p><p>"Did you draw that conclusion yourself or are you just too much of an idiot like the others?" Steve says. "You don't know him either, you don't know anything about Anthony, but you're not afraid to say all that crap about him."</p><p>"You know if the guy is at least gay? Because I don't want you dragging your ass here when he rejects you because he's clearly straight and with a son."</p><p>James had a good point: he didn't know if Anthony was gay. He might just be preparing to be the babysitter, but even so, he really wouldn't mind. He wasn't doing this for a date, maybe he liked Anthony a little, but it's not like he's looking for that kind of retribution just for helping him take care of his son.</p><p>"I'm not doing it for a date, he's going to pay me." James rolls his eyes like he doesn't believe him in the least. "I'll only help him take care of Peter once in a while. And yes, I find him attractive, but... it's not like anything is going to happen."</p><p>"Fuc-</p><p>"Glad you got a job, Steve." Sam gets up and bumps a fist with Steve. His gaze is heavy on James with a hint of warning. He grabs his coat and is ready to go, but Sam talks, "There's a snack in the cupboard. Why don't we act like grown-ups and drop this shit and watch a movie."</p><p>There is an awkward silence, the place is tense because James thinks Steve is being an idiot, and Steve thinks James is being an idiot.</p><p>They sit at the end in the armchairs. Sam nods and goes to the kitchen for the fries and a soda once he's sure enough that his friends aren't going to kill each other. Steve doesn't look at his best friend after Sam comes into the living room and decides that it is best to put "The Fox and the Hound."</p><p>The movie goes the same as always, a message reaches his cell phone so he takes it out of his pocket and almost jumps out of the seat when he sees that it's a message from Anthony ...</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"I forgot to thank you for today, you were a great help and I was a huge jerk. You're probably busy or something so sorry to bother you."</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Steve rereads several times because it is "Anthony Stark sending him a message." You think you should wait a bit to avoid giving the wrong impression, but chances are that if you wait too long the conversation will not continue.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>"You weren't an idiot, I understand that's how parents behave. I would do the same with Peter if I were his father."</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>"Wait, I'm not saying I want to be Peter's father, ugh, it's not like I don't want to because he's a burden, he's adorable and a great kid, and I would love to be his dad, but you're his father, not me."</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>"I just noticed that I called Peter a burden and I just want to clarify that I don't think he is, I probably am."</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>There's no quick answer. In a good case "but not better" Anthony fell asleep and will only see his stupid messages until the next morning, in the worst case, he already saw them, and got so mad at him for being especially a fool about his son that he exploded by hating him .</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm trying to figure out if you're just too cute or too clumsy. I got your quiet point."</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>If God knows everything, he's probably the only one who can understand how he feels when Anthony almost calls him cute.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"Do you have time tomorrow? I have a double shift at the mall and Peter says it was fun watching Gumball with you."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>"I'm one hundred percent free. Tell him it was fun watching Gumball with him, too."</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>It has not been easy for Tony to move forward with Peter since his junior year in high school. With the teachers rushing him to study at night school under the pretext of not setting a bad example to the rest of the students under disappointed looks because "Tony, you had a lot of potential until you blew it." His mother kicking him out of the house with no time for explanations and no money on his shoulders, and without a chance to see his father at least to say goodbye. Of course Tony had a terrible time when it was just the two of them against the world. Peter was a few weeks old and he was only fifteen.</p><p><em>And what does a fifteen-year-old do with a baby?</em> The opportunities were on the table and they didn't seem to be many.</p><p>But things sorted out little by little. After all, the storm doesn't last forever and he managed to stay at the university of his dreams on a scholarship paid by the army; In the end, they finally gave him a job and was able to rent an apartment. None of that being possible without Carol and Rhodey. A couple of guys he met in the military who helped him with Peter and college.</p><p>They were given asylum in his home until he found a place for himself and his son. He was grateful, but he also understood that he couldn't be a burden to them because they were about to get married and begin to formally put together their life as a couple. The least they needed were two children at home, taking away their privacy.</p><p>He was sure it would be easy to start to stop relying on Carol's help with caring for Peter and Rhodey to cover him at work, but the truth is that he had already lost ten pounds since the last three weeks.</p><p>That's why when Steve appears, the shock of feelings arrives because he doesn't want to fall back into the comfort state where he doesn't care about full time babysitters, but Tony is tired and hungry, and he has not slept enough to keep up with Peter or classes. And although he doesn't want to, he ends up accepting it because he can't be selfish, he needs to think about Peter; a long time ago he stopped being just Tony, and instead began to be Peter and if there was time, Tony.</p><p>However, he has a double shift and has summoned him on a Saturday at nine in the morning. His hair is wet and he hasn't put his shoes on, he's a late-night mess; He looks very ugly with puffy dark circles and red eyes, but he opens the door for Steve.</p><p>"Hello." Tony returns the salute and stands aside to let the boy pass. "I bought donuts on the way."</p><p>"Those donuts are good." Tony closes the door and goes to the couch to put on his shoes. Steve follows, handing him the bag of donuts.</p><p>"I bought this for you."</p><p>"What? Uh, no-</p><p>"Peter said you like donuts so I bought you a breakfast." Steve searches the room with his eyes. "Where is Peter? I also bought for him."</p><p>"He hasn't woken up yet. He's allowed to sleep until ten on Saturdays." Steve smiles under Tony's confused look. "Why...?" Steve can see Anthony's gaze on the donuts.</p><p>"Uh, well, I like to have details with the people I like."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"God, not again." Steve laments. Bring both hands to his face. "I mean people that is kind with...me? I mean, it's too early to say I like you. Even I wouldn't accept someone who claims to like me after three days." He drops into the chair. Tony smiles slightly, the blush stinging his cheeks, he places his hand on Steve's knee feeling the boy tense immediately.</p><p>"I get it." He stands up. "I have to go; if Peter wakes up tell him I'll be back at three. Thanks for breakfast, Steve."</p><p>Exits the apartment. Steve not believing how dumb he can get with Anthony's presence mentally hits himself for doing a scene in front of him, again.</p><p>It's not long when Peter is already awake rubbing his eyes with his fist, greets him with a hug when he sees him, asks about his father, and incredibly understands when he tells him that he's gone to work.</p><p>"Mr. Steve." Steve wrinkles his nose at the word.</p><p>"Tell me." He is sitting in front of him with a smile, he watches him stir in place and play with his hands.</p><p>"Can we go to the park? My daddy promised to go, but he always falls asleep." There is a pout on his face.</p><p>"Couldn't your dad scold us for going to the park while he's gone?" Peter denies, Steve laughs. "No? Why not?"</p><p>"Because you are old and you can go out alone."</p><p>Steve doesn't know if he has authority, he doesn't know if Peter is allergic to grass or swings, other children or dogs. He also doesn't know if the park is safe enough and he really doesn't want trouble with his father.</p><p>"How about we invite your dad to the park next Sunday?" The boy nods euphoria. So he promised him a date with his father.</p><p>Oh, no.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'm trying to believe that this isn't magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter nods and runs into the living room and stops when he sees a big boy on the couch playing with his hands who turns when he sees him and greets him.</p><p>Peter blushes because he is shy around new people and waves his hand very little and very slowly.</p><p>"I'm Wade, and you?" Peter walks up to him and plays with his legs leaning on the couch.</p><p>"Peter." Answer in a low voice, Wade smiles.</p><p>"Like the rabbit."</p><p>"Yes... you want to play?" Asks making a face, Wade nods walking to where Peter guides him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You see that oxytocin is released in a dream</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Serotonin's</em>
  
  <em>mixed</em>
  
  <em>with</em>
  
  <em>dopamine</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Combined</em>
  
  <em>together</em>
  
  <em>with</em>
  
  <em>adrenaline</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your</em>
  <em> body </em>
  <em>starts</em>
  
  <em>singing</em>
  
  <em>like</em>
  <em> a </em>
  <em>violin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's</em>
  
  <em>not</em>
  
  <em>magical</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Or</em>
  
  <em>mystical</em>
</p><p><b>LOVE</b>  <b>DON'T</b>  <b>KNOCK</b>  <b>AT</b>  <b>MY</b>  <b>DOOR</b> <b>, </b> <b>BRIE</b>  <b>LARSON</b> <b>.</b></p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the "sometimes" becomes a routine and there is no day when he doesn't cancel outings to take care of Peter, and of course, his friends don't miss an opportunity to recriminate him. But he doesn't really care because they don't spend time together anymore without mentioning that Tony is using him because Steve stopped charging him for caring of Peter.</p><p>It's Tuesday and they have canceled the last two hours, Steve leaves in the direction of Tony's apartment because he promised to show up there after university, but he takes advantage and buys some food for the three of them and ransoms some money to do the shopping.</p><p>He goes up the stairs of the apartment and he comes across a boy sitting in the hallway. There are screams in the background that are mildly distorted by the walls and he can't help but feel his stomach clench when the little one appears to be crying.</p><p>"Hello." He greets with the sweetest voice he can formulate, but there is no response beyond hiccups. "Are you okay?"</p><p>The child denies and rubs his eyes with his fists.</p><p>"That idiot is hitting my mom," he whispers, "I tried to help her and then she hit me."</p><p>Steve then feels the hollow in his stomach and leans over to sit next to him with the shopping bags at his sides.</p><p>"What is your name?"</p><p>"Wade, Wade Wilson." He makes a face with his lips and sags his shoulders.</p><p>"Well, Wade. I'm Steve Rogers, it's a pleasure." Raises a hand to Wade and surprisingly takes it with a smile.</p><p>"Do you live here?" Wade asks, calmer.</p><p>"I take care of the son of ... a friend." Concludes and smile.</p><p>"The boy over there?" Wade points to the end of the hall, Steve nods and bites his lower lip lightly. He asks if he knows him and the boy denies. "Sometimes I knock to see if he wants to go out and play, but his dad says no because he can get sick."</p><p>"Tony is always like that, he thinks Peter is going to get sick if he opens the refrigerator." Wade laughs.</p><p>"I can't open the refrigerator because I once threw my mother's beer and it hit me a lot."</p><p>Steve stops smiling and feels completely dizzy and overwhelmed to see the boy saying it so normal. He frowns because there should be no alcohol in a house with children, much less irresponsible people lacking in love.</p><p>He's not sure if Tony likes it, and he's even sassy and rude, but he invites him to Tony's apartment because seeing him like this brings back memories, things he's honestly not sure he wants to see ever again.</p><p>Knock on the door, heavy bags no longer a problem, Wade offered to help him with something.</p><p>Tony is the first thing he sees when the door opens, he's baffled to see him so early, but he smiles at him at the end.</p><p>"Give me, I'll help you." Tony takes bags off his hands, and he knows how immature he can be, but he can't help but get excited when their hands touch and Tony laughs.</p><p>"My classes were canceled, I went shopping and I brought a new friend."</p><p>His expression is embarrassed when Tony turns to look at him and notices the boy who always knocks on his door with lighter bags in his hands.</p><p>"Okay." He answers after a few seconds, and the two pass. "You can sit on the couch."</p><p>Wade listens and stands still looking at the photos hanging in the place, sees a strip of photos with Steve, Tony and Peter in it on the table and smiles wistfully.</p><p>"Sorry, it's just that he was crying a lot on the stairs, and you know it's my weakness." Steve explains in the kitchen, where Wade can't hear them.</p><p>"Okay, I understand." Clap his hand and rub his arm from the shoulder to the tip of the elbow, going up and down several times. They maintain eye contact for a while.</p><p>It's been weeks now, and Steve is happy with it. He loves his honey colored eyes like nothing in the world, and the long lashes are the best extra.</p><p>"Steve?" Peter is in the middle of the hall, it's twelve thirty, time to wake up from gis nap. Steve leans down and extends his arms for Peter to jump into a hug. "My dad bought me a very very new movie!"</p><p>"Yes? What movie is it?"</p><p>"He says it's Meet the Robinson's. There's a robot on the cover and a dinosaur."</p><p>"He wanted it for the dinosaur." Tony clarifies in his ear. Steve nods and whispers "I notice it out." </p><p>"Pete, there's a guest coming to play with you."</p><p>"Yes? Is Carol?" asks enthusiastically, Steve denies and asks to go to the living room to see him.</p><p>Peter nods and runs into the living room and stops when he sees a big boy on the couch playing with his hands who turns when he sees him and greets him.</p><p>Peter blushes because he is shy around new people and waves his hand very little and very slowly.</p><p>"I'm Wade, and you?" Peter walks up to him and plays with his legs leaning on the couch.</p><p>"Peter." Answer in a low voice, Wade smiles.</p><p>"Like the rabbit."</p><p>"Yes... you want to play?" Asks making a face, Wade nods walking to where Peter guides him.</p><p> </p><p>The days go by and Wade often goes to play at Tony's house with Peter at times, so at the moment "Wade" is always the topic of conversation in the apartment.</p><p>Tony has been especially upset since that time on his night off while tucking Peter in, he kept talking about how much he "liked Wade." Steve knows this because Tony keeps bringing it up, saying Peter is too young to be liked by anyone, Wade being three years older for "whatever, just not."</p><p>"You should relax," Steve says, too calm, he would say.</p><p>"I'm not going to calm down when Peter tells me he likes a boy."</p><p>Steve is silent, the smile fading a bit from his face.</p><p>"Does it bother you that he likes a ... boy?"</p><p>Tony snorts rolling his eyes. "Of course it bothers me, it's a boy, Peter is a baby." He is five years old. "Did you like boys at five years old?</p><p>"Perhaps."</p><p>Tony grunts and looks at him putting the pan on the stove. His arms are crossed and the look he gives when he's scolding him, but it's nothing serious.</p><p>"Were you a precocious child?"</p><p>"I was a precociously gay boy." Tony widens his eyes and a smile that Steve wouldn't have expected as an answer is drawn on his face. "What is so funny?"</p><p>"Carol said that about me a long time ago, I thought only she said such ... witty things." He turns to finish the meal, leaving the subject on the air as if it were anything, and Steve has a glimmer of hope that he needs to clarify.</p><p>"You are... gay?"</p><p>Tony doesn't turn around until he puts the shovel with which he moves the nuggets on a plate and says relaxedly:</p><p>"Precociously, yes."</p><p>Steve doesn't recall being happier at any other time in his life. But by then he just takes the plates out of the cupboard and sets them up for Tony to serve dinner.</p><p>"Thanks for letting me play here, but I have to go home." Wade approaches them.</p><p>"But I already served you a plate." Steve says looking at the fourth plate on the bar with a pout. Wade blushes and bites his lip somewhat embarrassed at causing trouble, Peter insisting that he should stay for the night.</p><p>"Let's do this" Tony takes out the cardboard with the plastic and takes the plate to wrap it "tomorrow when you come back you can eat it, okay?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah. Thanks, Peter's dad."</p><p>"I also want to keep my food in that thing." Peter points to the cardboard in his father's hand. Steve denies and tells him that he should sit down for dinner. "Bye, Wade."</p><p>"Goodbye Peter" he says goodbye, ruffling his head of hair. <br/>"Goodbye Peter's dads."</p><p>The door closes and they both look at each other with a knowing smile. Then Steve is ready to look away, but Tony takes the tips of his fingers surprising him instantly.</p><p>"Daddy, I need ketchup!" Peter exclaims from the bar. Tony lets go of it and walks to the refrigerator to give him the ketchup.</p><p>"Eat right or you'll be as thin as Steve."</p><p>"Or as short as Tony."</p><p><br/>Sundays are usually his days off, which generally helps complete work and tasks that he doesn't finish when Peter is a little more restless than usual, but he also uses it to sleep. Between school and Peter, his hours of sleep are not the most adequate in the week, and he thinks that he can fully recover in a weekend, but a call takes him by surprise and although he does not know the number, he answers.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Steve? Hi, I'm Carol. I think we met at the restaurant."</p><p>"Yeah, yes. Hello, is something wrong?" He stops to think. "Peter and Tony okay!?"</p><p>"Yes, calm down, they are fine," Carol reassures him. "I was just calling because Tony is graduating from night school tomorrow, and I don't know if you want to come. We will have a party at my house."</p><p>"Great, yeah, is it okay if I'm there? I don't want to upset Tony."</p><p>"It's okay, believe me. Uh, I'll text you the address, and thank you."</p><p>"All right. No, thanks to you, I'll be there."</p><p>The call ends with Steve a bit excited. It doesn't take long for him to get up to find what to wear the next morning.</p><p>"Sam," he yells from his room, not caring much if Sam hears him, "did you see my red tie?"</p><p>Sam appears in the doorframe with a bag of chips almost two seconds later.</p><p>"It's right where you left it." He responds putting a handful in his mouth. Steve knows that he is imitating his mother.</p><p>"Very funny."</p><p>"Good, good," he laughs. "I left it in the phone drawer, you know, for emergencies."</p><p>"Like when someone call me for an express tea party?"</p><p>"Always expect the unexpected." </p><p>Steve laughs, claiming that watching Peter's cartoons isn't good for him and he hunches down to go and continue cooking for his game night with James, Natasha and T'challa. Steve decides not to go into the room for the rest of the night, he doesn't want to see any of those three. Especially James and Natasha who have started dating are that bubblegum couple that he hates so much.</p><p>And it's especially disgusting when Nat doesn't say anything about the bullshit coming out of James's mouth. Although more than disgusting, Steve would say that it is disappointing.</p><p> </p><p><br/>He arrives at the address Carol texted him by taxi. When he goes down he sees a normal and very large house. It has the perfect grass and the garden is so green that it probably could have taken out a pair of dark glasses for sunbathing. It assumes that such perfection is due to the style of the military.</p><p>He approaches the door and can hear laughter and television. It's probably Peter because Tony doesn't like sports and Carol and Rhodey aren't fans of procrastinating or lounging around TV.</p><p>The doorbell makes its sound and almost when he leaves, he hears footsteps to the door. Steve presses the box against his stomach.</p><p>"Steve Rogers." Rhodey receives him by stretching his hand towards him. He claps him on the back and invites him in.</p><p>He directs him to the kitchen. There is a bottle of wine in the center and various dishes like very elaborate snacks around.</p><p>Carol greets him with a hug and when Tony meets him, all he can do is smile and walk up to him as if Anthony Stark were the only thing that exists in that kitchen which for that moment is "their place."</p><p>"I'll call Peter for lunch." Carol warns and takes Rhodey by pulling him carefully by the end of the tie, Rhodey is carried away with a smile that does not know if it is for his fiancée or his friend.</p><p>"I see you have a gift," Tony says as an attempt to create a conversation.</p><p>"It's for you." He answers, handing over the box to him. Their hands brushing in the process.</p><p>"I graduated." Smiles.</p><p>"I know." Tony laughs, a very sweet sound. "It's an important step in your life."</p><p>"Yes." He keeps smiling, Steve imitates him and their eyes never leave. They don't look at the overly elaborate wine or snack. They also don't stop to see if Carol and Rhodey have already returned to Peter. "I guess I can quit my horrible jobs now."</p><p>"I'll miss your Little Code Burgers uniform." Steve jokes and Tony taps him on the shoulder lightly. "Or the Sweet Candy friends."</p><p>Tony sighs for a second. Steve knows it's a sigh of relief, his chest rises too high, he must be happy.</p><p>"I look horrible in the Little Code uniform."</p><p>"Are you kidding?" They both laugh. "That pickle hat does you justice like nothing."</p><p>Steve stops smiling when he sees Tony falter instead. He seems to be thinking about many other things, Steve gets an idea, but doesn't want to see it.</p><p>"You will have time to take care of Peter now."</p><p>"Not so much ... I'll be on trial. Rhodey offered to use his influence to give me a better position, but I refused, I want to do it on my own." Clarifies too hastily as to avoid misunderstandings . "I know I should let you go." He laughs, it's a strangled laugh accompanied by a blush," but if you could ...</p><p>"Yeah, Yes. You know ... yeah, I don't have a problem."</p><p>They both laugh at the same time.</p><p>"Steve!" Peter comes running. He's wearing a little blue sailor suit, but he doesn't care about getting it dirty so he's not afraid to run up to him to be carried in a hug.</p><p>"If you don't mind, we'll serve the food now." Rhodey says with a smile.</p><p><br/>"Can I eat with the grown-ups?" Peter asks.</p><p>"Sure, honey." Carol responds, taking him to the table when Steve leaves him downstairs.</p><p><br/>There is plenty of food on the table, Peter is in Steve's arms. With too sleepy to notice the "good candy" has already been brought out. The talk continues very entertaining, between the four of us.</p><p>"I remember," Carol begins taking a sip from her glass of soda, "Tony was sixteen. The general at the time called him Forrest Gump." Everybody laughs. "<em>You little idiot genius</em>, he said, and I'm sorry, but I didn't laugh that much in a long time."</p><p>Tony hid his face in his hands, too embarrassed.</p><p>"General Tilton was incredible, it is the retirement I regret the most." Rhodey added. Tony and Carol nodded.</p><p>"Listen," Carol announced, putting her glass aside, "Tony, I know it's your night, but tomorrow we'll tell Maria and Rhodey's parents and we want you to be the first to know, and Steve, of course," puts her palm on Rhodey's hand. "It would be nice if you joined us in this."</p><p>Steve nods with a smile as Rhodey and Carol look at each other in approval.</p><p>"We're pregnant."</p><p>The night ends with Rhodey and Tony cuddling, Carol and Tony held by their hands with tears in their eyes. And finally with Carol and Steve letting Peter rest in the guest room.</p><p>"Thank you," says Carol in a low voice so as not to wake the child.</p><p>"It's nothing, he's not that heavy."</p><p>"Not just because of this," she laughs, "but because of Tony. For doing it ... for making him see that he has a chance to love and be loved by someone other than Peter."</p><p>"I ... I didn't do anything."</p><p>"You did a lot, Steve. I have not seen him so motivated and confident since he met Rhodey." She takes his two hands. "Of course with you is another kind of hope. I know he's in love and I think I'm almost certain that you reciprocate, but even if you don't ... thanks for giving him back a bit, I was thinking I'd lose him at any moment."</p><p>He can tell how real it is when she starts crying with her heart in her mouth and then he speaks.</p><p>"Thank you for not letting him fall at the decisive moment."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know if someone liked it or if someone read it, but I would appreciate your opinion if it's like this to know if it's good to continue.</p><p> </p><p>Also, English isn't my mother tongue so I would appreciate if you would correct me if there are any mistakes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>